


Bulk Buy

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, M/M, Short & Sweet, harry loves draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 08:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22189618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Draco is overjoyed by the convenience of Muggle items.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 3
Kudos: 78





	Bulk Buy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hootiepatootie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hootiepatootie/gifts).



> For my lovely friend hootiepatootie who wanted the word _Bulk._ An item that in large in quantity.

There was much Draco Malfoy loved about Muggles. _Television_ : so entertaining! _Mobile phones_ : so convenient! 

But the item Draco loved most was the humble pen. No annoying ink wells, no smudges and- best of all- no accidental tickling! 

“I’ve bulk brought ten boxes of these pens,” Draco announced to a bemused Harry. “I was so excited when I saw them for sale! I couldn’t bear to _ever_ run out.”

Harry looked at the huge pile of boxes on their table before _Reducio’ing_ them with his wand. He knew he’d never get over Draco’s simple joy at these everyday, unremarkable items.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
